


please stop it

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [32]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 3 word starter requests from tumblr"stuck between all these ugh for brio 'please stop it', 'you're an ass', 'you're a bitch'"...so why not all three? ;)--“Please, stop it.” Beth says after a moment, looking up at Rio as he continues to squirm. She knows it hurts but how is she supposed to do anything if he won’t stop moving? “Just let me see what we’re working with here.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	please stop it

“Please, stop it.” Beth says after a moment, looking up at Rio as he continues to squirm. She knows it hurts but how is she supposed to do anything if he won’t stop moving? “Just let me see what we’re working with here.”

“Shouldn’t have come here,” He mumbles and yet, here he is—sitting in her kitchen with his shirt off so she can look at the giant map of black and blue marks along his ribs.

“But you are,” She says pointedly, straightening her back so she can get a pack of frozen peas out of her freezer, “So let me take care of you for once.”

Rio lets out a short breath, most likely because he can’t take a deep one, and his fingers dig into the counter he’s sitting at. She hasn’t asked what happened and part of her knows she shouldn’t because he’s already agitated.

“You gonna tell me what you did?”

He raises an eyebrow and shifts in his seat, “Why does it always have to be somethin’ _I_ did?”

“Because you’re the one with the bruises.” She says wryly, cracking the bag of peas between her hands to loosen the ice. She grabs a tea towel and wraps it around, tilting her head and moving to place it on his side.

“I got caught up,” Is all he says and really that tells her absolutely jack shit, but should she expect anything else?

“Thanks,” She mutters, “Paints a perfect picture.” Maybe she presses a little harder than she should, sue her, but he’s being so difficult. Rio _hisses_ and his foot jerks as he pushes her away, kicking the underside of her counter. There’s a sizeable dent in the drywall texture and black scuffing the white paint from his shoe.

Her mouth opens a little, a hand falling to her hip. “Okay, you’re an ass—you’re going to have to fix that.”

“And you’re a bitch.” He snaps but then looks like he regrets that comment instantly, his one hand coming up and running through his short hair as he dips forward. He makes a groaning noise, the pain filtering to her ears and a prickling sensation digs under her skin, filtering heatedly through her bloodstream.

She doesn’t like hearing him like that.

He sits up and sniffles, pinching the bridge of his nose before he leans back in the chair he’s in as he tries to relax.

“Sorry.” Rio says after a moment but doesn’t look at her, that muscle working in his jaw that tells her he’s chewing on other words that he doesn’t say. He’s teetering a line of patience which is whittling down incredibly thin.

Beth won’t hold it against him though, not this time. She takes a step towards him and very gently presses the bag on his ribs. He grits his teeth, swallowing thickly and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Are you sure they’re just bruised and not fractured?” She asks after a moment, her other hand finding the back of his neck. She massages the muscle there until Rio leans forward, his forehead pressed against her chest.

“I’ll be fine.” He says, which is such a non-answer but it’s not like she can talk him into going to the hospital. She supposes they can’t do much for him anyways.

Beth chews on her lower lip, fingers moving on their own to graze the back of his arm where she knows three block tattoos are. “You’re staying the night.” Because she’s not letting him out of her sight until she’s sure he’s alright.

He smirks a little against her but doesn’t move, “Whatever you want, ma.”


End file.
